


Tired of betrayals

by L0velie



Series: MCYT oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Techno redemption?, Tommy gets banned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0velie/pseuds/L0velie
Summary: Tommy gets banished. Someone take advantage of this situation.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MCYT oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037346
Kudos: 163





	Tired of betrayals

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of posting angsty-rushed-oneshot. This one is wayyy less angsty, but I don’t care. It was fun to write.
> 
> Spoilers for the meeting with Dream? Yeah.

Tommy woke up in cold sweat. He couldn’t forget any of the words from his  ~~ nightmare  ~~ memories, and it made him feel dizzy.

_ “Tommy, let’s be the bad guys.” _

His head hurts so much.

He went outside his room to go check on Tubbo. He knew his friend was sleeping, but knowing he wasn’t dead would make him feel better.

After stepping out the door, he wasn’t met by the usual outside of his house. Instead of seeing the usual cliff, he found a giant mountain without any lights or signs of near civilisation. The mobs spawning almost everywhere and were roaming around, since it was still dark.

Oh right.

He had been banished for New L’Manburg.

This thought made his head ache even more.

_ “You’ll never be president, Tommy.” _

He wishes he could go back. He didn’t regret shit about his actions, but he should’ve taken the presidency.

Tubbo was a mediocre president, after all.

~~ He didn’t like thinking of his friend like that but it hurts so much to be betrayed- ~~

Instead of going back inside the hut he made for the night, he decided to take off and continue to travel.

He hated everything about this shit, but if he went back to his former-nation, Tubbo would probably get killed.

His friend died too much time, the next death would be probably his last.

He walked until his feet felt sore, stoping by a pond. The sun was rising, and it was a nice view to have, especially after all of these events.

_ “Tommy, you’re selfish.” _

Ranboo had tried to come with him, but Dream wouldn’t allow it. He kept killing the newcomer over and over again so he wouldn’t escape. After a while, he gave up, and Tommy was on his own.

“...Tommy?”

That... wasn’t in his head.

“What are you doing here?”

He wished it was, thought.

** “Technoblade?” **

He turned around, and saw his brother. 

He wasn’t sure if it was good or not.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in Manburg or something? You are the... Vice President, unless you messed something up and now you’re banished.”

He wasn’t sure if Techno was mocking him or if he was serious.

“Oh shit you’re actually banished.”

Oh. He was serious.

** “Yeah, I am fucking banished for having fun, now can you go? I have to continue walking. Can’t stay here all day.” **

Techno looked at him, analyzing his posture and his expression and everything about him.

Tommy hated when people did that.

“No. You’re coming with me.”

And without any notice, the big brother took the child’s arm and dragged him to his base.

Tommy didn’t talk to Techno after this event. Well, he insulted him every now and then, but didn’t answer any questions or started small talks.

One day, — Tommy lost track of time — Techno came back from wherever he went, armor covered in blood.

“So I made some research and now I know why you’re here. So let me do an offer. Want to overthrow Dream with me?”

Now that, Tommy could think about it.

Spoiler: He said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you dream smp for the constant angst material you give us.


End file.
